


Guns and Kisses

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, New York City, Partying, Secret Identity, Undercover Cop Derek Hale, Undercover Cop Stiles Stilinski, chief stilinski - Freeform, nypd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough Derek was being sent back to college to work undercover, now add the annoying pain-in-his-ass Stiles Stilinski and nothing can go well. They were supposed to be there for a drug bust but mix in alcohol and the two cops start to realize things they never thought they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be done with the 29 days of Sterek before the first unfortunately but I'll definitely try finishing the series tomorrow. I've just been so bad with procrastinating and not posting, my bad!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

All Derek needed to hear were the words 'important mission' to get up from his desk and walk eagerly to the chief's office. Derek loved to go out in the field, experience action, catch some criminals. He knocked twice on the door and opened it after he heard a come in from the other side.

Derek's grin dropped when he saw the biggest pain in his ass, Stiles Stilinski, already sitting in front of the head of the NYPD, who unfortunately also happened to be Stiles' father. "Hale, I'm glad you're here," Chief Stilinski, also known as John, said and motioned to the other empty seat next to Stiles. Derek tried not to show his annoyance at the kid and sat down. "You're both probably wondering why I've called you in here. I have a very important job to be done and I figured you two would be the best fit."

Stiles and Derek were both on edge as he went on. It was known throughout the whole station that the two did not get along. Derek was one to keep to himself while Stiles barged into work everyday loud and obnoxious- they were polar opposites.

"As you know, we've been trying to catch the leader of a highly known drug ring around New York. There have finally been clues linking transactions to a student at NYU. You two will be going undercover there as rising freshmen."

They both stared at the chief in shock. "What?" Stiles said. "College students?"

Chief Stilinski gave his son an annoyed look and nodded. "You and Hale are the youngest officers here besides Lahey and McCall but they're being sent on another assignment next week. I need more than one man on this job." He narrowed his eyes and gestured between the two. "You're going to have to put aside your little feud if you want this to go successfully. Am I clear?"

Derek gave him an affirmative yes while Stiles just sighed and nodded. "Good. Freshmen orientation is in a week. Lahey and McCall will work with you on your cover stories and you have a week to get them down. That is all."

They left the chief's office without saying another word. It wasn't until they were a good distance away that Derek turned to Stiles with a harsh glare. "I am not going to let you screw this up for me, Stilinski," he said and got in Stiles' face. "I don't like you, you don't like me. But for this mission, if you jeopardize it in any way, I'll shoot you myself."

Stiles crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Oh yeah tough guy? Let's see if you still have your job after shooting the chief's son. Besides, I'm the one who should be worried. You barely look like a college student, maybe a senior. So you're the one who's going to have to try hard here." He turned around with one last glare in Derek's direction and walked back to his desk. Derek scoffed at the guy, he was ridiculous. Stiles always used the chief's son card on Derek but this time he wouldn't let it get to him. He wouldn't hesitate to complain if Stiles ruined this mission with his loud mouth.

~

The next day Derek showed up early to meet with Isaac and Scott and walked to one of the planning rooms. Stiles was there before him but Derek ignored the glare he received and sat down at the table with the three of them. "This is gonna be so much fun," Isaac said with a chuckle. Scott joined in with his own laughter and agreed. Derek and Stiles both glared at the pair until they shut up. "Ok," Isaac started again. "You'll both be moving in during freshmen orientation. You guys were best friends in high school and both wanted to go to NYU together." Scott placed two folders on the table; one in front of Derek, the other in front of Stiles.

"Best friends?" Stiles said as he opened his folder, almost as if the thought disgusted him. Derek rolled his eyes and opened his own.

"David Powell, 18 years old from Beacon Hills, California." Derek read some of his information out loud. "I can work with this."

Besides him Stiles laughed. "Are you kidding me? Stuart Sherwood? That's like the nerdiest name ever! If I'm creating an alter ego for myself I at least want him to be cool."

Derek snorted. "Your name is Stiles Stilinski, I think Stuart is a step up." Stiles gave him his best death glare. Isaac and Scott exchanged an annoyed look and tried to get their attention.

"Your whole backstory about how you met, important factors from high school, family life, interests, it's all in there," pointed out Scott. "Read it carefully and memorize as much as you can. Tomorrow we start role play."

"Role play?" Derek asked slightly scared.

Isaac gave him a smug grin, the bastard. "Yep, role play! You guys have to connect to your secret identities and the only way to do that is by acting like them. From now on, you two are best friends. I better see you acting like it."

Derek and Stiles looked at each other at the same time in disgust. This was going to be a long and hard week.

~

Derek sat back at his desk after the meeting and opened his file. It was pretty simple; he was an average boy from northern California whose parents dies in a car accident when he was young (he was glad Isaac and Scott stuck to the truth that his parents died or else that'd raise a lot of questions during parents weekend). He moved in with his wealthy uncle (also true) who paid for his college tuition and met Stiles-no, Stuart-in freshmen year and they've been best friends ever since. David's into music and sports and wants to major in business and marketing. Seems simple enough, right? Derek's eyes wandered further down the page until one certain fact caught his eye.

Stuart is secretly in love with him- er, David.

Derek sprung up from his seat and stomped over to Isaac's desk. He shoved the document in the curly-haired man's face and pointed to the sentence. "What the hell is this?!"

Isaac looked to where Derek was pointing and threw his head back with laughter. "Hey, chief said Scott and I can add what we want. We decided to stick to your guy's real sexualities to prevent complications and thought it'd be more interesting if Stiles-"

"Stuart."

"-sorry, 'Stuart', had secretly been in love with you for a while. Dude, it's more realistic!"

"No, it's completely unnecessary!" Derek argued. He looked at Isaac's amused expression before understanding it all. "You're totally doing this on purpose. You know I can't stand him! It's bad enough you're making us act like best friends, but now you had to add romantic feelings?! Isaac!"

"Relax man, it'll be over as soon as you catch the perp." But the guy was still smiling amusedly at him.

Derek groaned in frustration and walked back to his own desk before plopping into his chair and banging his head on the desk. Of all people, it had to be Stiles.

~

"I can't do this Scott!" Stiles told his best friend since high school.

"Sorry bro, it was Isaac's idea," Scott said and patted his friend comfortingly on the back. "Shouldn't be too hard though am I right?" Scott tried to joke but Stiles was still freaking out.

"Don't start with me on that," Stiles snapped. "You know how I feel about Derek!"

"Isaac presented the idea to your dad before I could convince him not to and he approved it. Trust me, I would've changed it if I could."

Stiles let out a frustrated cry and ran his hands over his face. He knew Scott did his best and it was too late now, he would have to pretend to be in love with Derek.

The problem though, is that he already is.

~

The rest of the week was a living hell. Chief Stilinski forced Stiles and Derek to only act like David and Stuart around each other to 'get used to a friendship' or some shit like that. Stiles was forced to act flustered and friendly with Derek. The other man tried to hold back his signature death glare every time Stiles obnoxiously greeted him.

"How's your old pal Dave?" Scott teased Stiles. The boy put down his file he'd been reading from, trying to memorize all the information.

"Shut up Scott. I hate you," Stiles replied. Derek walked by them at the time, not noticing the two cops. Stiles tried his best to not let his eyes wander obviously to Derek's ass in those tight pants. Screw him and his perfect body and face and perfect everything.

"You're staring."

Clearly he didn't hide it well enough and Stiles directed his gaze at Scott who was giving him an amused smirk.

"So?" Stiles mumbled with a red face. "Stuart's secretly in love with him, remember?"

Scott just rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk. Next Stiles' father appeared at the table. "I'm sending you and Hale on a little shopping trip. Go ahead and pick out what you'd like for your college dorm." It was almost as if he found this hilarious. Stiles stared at his father with his mouth agape.

"What? Dad! I'm not going anywhere alone with that guy."

"Better get used to it Stiles since you'll be living together in the same dorm until you catch the criminal."

Stiles just groaned and dropped his head onto his desk with a loud thump. "I'm not paying." He heard his dad put something next to him and looked up to see a credit card. The chief left after that, laughing the whole way back to his office.

Stiles stood up and marched over to Derek's desk. "Chief wants us to go shopping for college," he said.

Derek raised one eyebrow at Stiles and turned back to the stack of papers in front of him without a word.

Stiles bit back a frustrated groan and plastered on a fake smile. "Come on, David. Aren't you excited for the first day...buddy." He awkwardly punched Derek in the arm in a friendly manner.

Derek stood up with a glare, grabbed his jacket, and pushed past Stiles towards the entrance of the station. "You're driving...Stuart."

~

They drove to the nearest Bed, Bath and Beyond in an uncomfortable silence. A group of teenage girls giggled at the two once they entered the store. Stiles just grinned at them. He knew the uniform raised his hotness scale at least by a bit. But Stiles also knew it raised Derek's by a million.

First, they stopped in bedding. Stiles was immediately drawn to a striped blue and white comforter while Derek picked out the solid black one, typical. Stiles threw the needed sheets and linens into the cart he was pushing and moved to decorations.

"If we want to be convincing we need to make it look like a teenage boy's college dorm," Stiles pointed out. Derek just nodded and grabbed a whiteboard along with some picture frames. Stiles nodded in approval at the items and threw them into the cart as well. "See? This isn't so bad."

Derek gave him an 'are you kidding me look'. "Not yet. But I'm going to be stuck in a small room with you for God knows how long. I wouldn't speak so soon."

Stiles tried to ignore the hurt pang in his chest and ignored Derek to keep pushing the cart. He hated how Derek made him feel. It was clear the man couldn't stand Stiles yet Stiles couldn't stop his feelings. Honestly, it hurt every time Derek made a remark or called him annoying. So Stiles just argued back.

Once they got enough toiletries and essentials they made their way to the checkout. The man behind the register gave the pair a look when he caught the NYPD uniforms but made no comment.

Derek didn't speak another word until they got back to the station where he immediately left Stiles to go to Isaac's desk. Stiles sulked as he went to his own spot and saw his father was waiting there.

"So? How'd it go?" John asked. He just shrugged with a mumbled 'alright'. He really didn't want to talk about this anymore. The chief gave his son a weird look but dropped the subject and left.

Stiles fought back the tears threatening to spill once his dad was out of sight. He'd never felt this way about anyone the way he feels about Derek. Even though the guy was a grade-a dick to him, Stiles has seen the real Derek. Once after a house was broken into and they caught the thief, Stiles watched Derek comfort a scared little girl with a soft smile on his face. Stiles knew he was fucked at that point. Derek Hale was literally the sweetest and most perfect guy around.

So why did he hate Stiles so much?

Meanwhile Derek and Isaac were having a conversation across the station. "I can't survive living in a tight space with him."

Isaac shrugged at Derek. "You have no choice dude. Besides, what did Stiles ever do to you to make you hate him in the first place?" Derek didn't answer right away, seeming to contemplate that question.

"He's...well, he's just annoying! Not to mention arrogant and purposefully tries to get on my nerves."

Isaac gave his friend a sly grin. "I see what this is."

Derek raised a confused eyebrow at Isaac. "Um, what?"

Isaac smiled triumphantly and cross his arms. "You're totally into him."

Derek quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening and shushed Isaac. "Are you kidding me? Me, into Stilinski? Skinny, defenseless Stiles? Nope. Never in a million years."

Isaac just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Derek ignored him and huffed all the way back to his cubicle. Isaac didn't know what he was talking about. Stiles is...he's just Stiles! Derek would never be into Stiles Stilinski nor his big brown eyes and lean body and gorgeous face.

Nope, never.

~

The time for the two cops to go undercover crept up on them faster than expected. One of the older officers drove them to NYU to stand in as Stiles' father in case people recognized the chief of police. Scott and Isaac made sure they had every detailed memorized about their identities before dressing Stiles in an open plaid shirt over a tee with blue jeans and Derek in a green henley with black jeans.

Derek felt a wave of nostalgia hit him as he looked around at all the eager freshmen with endless boxes and bins of stuff. He went to college briefly only five years ago and it wasn't a happy time. Stiles felt different though. He was ecstatic to relive his college days from only a short three years ago; parties, friends, hot guys. He needed a good distraction from Derek and college guys were at least legal.

They all walked up to one of the ladies behind the registration desk. She gave them the name and number of their dorm and the room key after asking for their names. Together, Stiles and Derek lugged their suitcases and boxes towards the building after saying goodbye to the officer that took them. Finally they made it to their dorm room, number 218, and Stiles, arriving in the dorm first, went for the twin bed on the right side.

"That's not fair," Derek said. "I say we at least do rock paper scissors or something to decide in a fair way who gets first choice of bed."

Stiles just laughed at him and laid down on the bed. "Oh relax you grump. It's just a bed, there's a perfectly fine one over there."

Derek grimaced at the boy and threw his suitcase onto the empty bed. They quickly got to work putting on their sheets and other bedding items in silence. Derek hid his gun in between his mattress while Stiles placed one in the top of their shared closet behind a box. They also kept other necessary items-police scanner, handcuffs, etc.-under their beds. So far it wasn't completely unbearable but that was probably just due to the fact they didn't say a word to each other the whole time.

There was a loud knock on the door and Stiles and Derek shared a wary look before Derek slowly opened it, ready to attack if needed. However it was just a petite brunette holding a clipboard and wearing a huge smile. Her eyes widened at the sight of Derek and she wasn't so subtle about raking her eyes over his body. Stiles sneered from his place near his bed and felt jealousy fill his body. He knew Derek was bi, that meant he could hook up with any girl (or guy) in this place.

"Hi! I'm Haverly, you're RA. Welcome to NYU!" She shook Derek's hand because he was right in front of her and gave a small wave to Stiles who couldn't help the wince at her loud and peppy voice.

"I'm David and this is Stuart," Derek said and gestured to Stiles.

"Well I just want to go over some important information real quick." Haverly looked at her clipboard. "Everett Hall has a no harmful substances rule. If you are caught with them in your possession, we will have to call the campus police." Stiles almost snorted at the irony. "Also as you may have already guessed, we are a co-ed hall! But guys room with guys and girls room with girls. I understand we are all teens here and that can get a little crazy but the expectations are everyone respects each other. Any questions?"

Derek looked at Stiles before turning back to the girl and shaking his head. "Thanks." He shut the door as soon as she started walking away, clearly not interested in anything the RA was saying. "We should go explore the campus a bit, get used to everything." He grabbed his phone and started towards the door. When Derek noticed Stiles not following him he stopped. "You coming?" Stiles snapped out of his daydream of the man in front of him and nodded, leaving out the door first without saying anything.

They weaved their way through the rush of freshmen moving in and walked outside to the campus. Stiles subconsciously stuck close to Derek's side as there were so many people moving all over the place. Derek said nothing.

"I have an idea," Stiles said after they'd been walking around for a while. Derek turned to him, motioning for Stiles to continue. "We should go to a party tonight. College parties are like, the hubs of drug deals."

Derek put on a thinking face as he pondered Stiles' suggestion. "Slight problem though," he said in a smart-alecky way. "We don't exactly know anyone who can get us into a college party."

Stiles huffed at the man. "No dip, sherlock. That's why we're going, to meet people. And everyone just shows up without being invited. Do you seriously not know this?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "I wasn't exactly a partier when I went to college."

Stiles just shook his head. "You already charmed your way into Haverly's head. All we need to do is find a sorority girl for you to bat your eyes at and we've got ourselves a time and location."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me? Bat my eyes?"

"Dude you can literally get anyone you want on this campus with your looks. Now come one," Stiles said and started to walk away, leaving Derek standing there in shock. Did Stiles just admit he found Derek attractive? And why did it make Derek feel...good?

~

After trekking through Greek row and talking to the closest sorority girl they could find, Stiles and Derek were set to arrive to Pi Beta Phi that night during what they found out was a huge party, perfect.

The time for it approached fast and before they knew it, the two cops were walking into a ginormous house. The place was packed with sweaty grinding bodies and the heavy smell of alcohol and smoke lingered in the air.

"I'd arrest half the people here if we weren't undercover," Stiles said to Derek, making sure he was the only one that heard it. A girl pushed past them to throw up in a bush outside. Derek just looked at her in disgust and pushed his partner further into the crowd.

"Hey! I remember you two," Haverly approached them, slightly tipsy and slurring her words. "You're the hot guy in 218." She was pointing at Derek and Stiles tried to ignore the jealousy pulling in his chest. "Come meet my friends!"

That's how Derek and Stiles, or Stuart and David, found themselves surrounded by a group of underage and drunk college girls in tight dresses. "Um, actually," Stiles cleared his throat and tried to pry some girls long fingernails off his bicep. "We, uh don't swing this way?" It came out like a nervous question and Stiles could've sworn he saw Derek physically face-palm in the corner of his eye.

"You...you're both gay?" A tanned blonde said and stepped back from Derek. Haverly looked at them in surprise and slight disappointment.

"I'm bi," Derek huffed out and shot a glare at Stiles.

The most intoxicated girl of the bunch stumbled forward and giggled. "They're both gay. You guys should kiss, that'd be hot."

Both Stiles and Derek's eyebrows shot up and they immediately shook their heads. "No, it would not be," Derek said. "Stuart and I here are best friends, it'd be weird."

"I know!" the blonde said again. "Let's get them drunk!"

They pulled the two to the kitchen where different forms of alcohol covered the counters. "What'll it be?"

"I'll take a Bud Li-" Stiles was cut off by a sharp jab to his chest. He turned and gave Derek a pissed off look.

"We aren't here to party and get drunk," Derek whispered in his ear. He had to get very close to Stiles to do that over the loud music. Stiles was very aware of how close they were standing and the warm feeling of Derek's breath on his ear. "We have a job. We can't-"

"Relax Dave!" Stiles said with a wink. "Just one beer. You don't have to be so stuck up all the time."

Derek seemed to take that as a challenge and he grabbed a bottle, opened it, and downed half of it in one sip. "There we go!" The girls giggled and gave Stiles a beer too.

That was their first mistake.

~

"Dude, I'm so wasted," Stiles leaned an elbow onto Derek's shoulder. The man let out a dazed laugh and took another sip of his third beer. Haverly and her posse had abandoned them a little bit ago to find more interesting, straight guys they could seduce. But that was fine with the pair, after their second beers they were already stumbling against each other for support.

"What were we here for again?" Derek slurred. Stiles let out a loud, throaty laugh and threw his head back.

"I don't fucking know," he said and put his beer down. "Let's dance!" He pulled at Derek's arm but the man refused to budge. "Come on David." He said the name with a waggle of his eyebrows and a sarcastic tone. Derek rolled his eyes but there were hints of a smile tugging at his lips.

"I don't dance," Derek responded. Stiles pouted and pulled harder while also giving Derek his best puppy dog eyes. 

There was a strange pull of something in Derek's chest and the next thing he knew, he was being lead into the throng of people dancing like they were in strip clubs. The bass of the music was intense and vibrating through the floors while Stiles started moving his hips to the beat and lifting his arms above his head.

"It's fun!" he smirked at Derek and tried to clumsily grab at the man's arms and make him move. Derek Hale would never dance at a college party, Derek Hale would never let Stiles Stilinski have such an effect on him. But for the night, Derek blamed everything on David Powell and the alcohol running through his veins. So Derek moved to match Stiles' rhythm and surprisingly, caught on quite quick. "There we go!"

The crowd seemed to be becoming denser and the cops were slowly being moved closer to each other. Stiles was still jumping and laughing in his drunken state but Derek was only focused on the guy's swaying hips and how his shirt had rid up just enough to show a strip of pale skin and a treasure trail leading under his pants. Derek wanted to follow that trail with his tongue.

Nobody listened to the rules of personal space. Elbows kept being jabbed at Derek until he was almost flush against Stiles. "Um..." he trailed off and looked Stiles straight in the eyes, neither of them dancing anymore.

But after a bit Stiles just smiled and grabbed Derek's hands, slowly moving them to rest on his own waist. "Dance with me." He started to move his hips back and forth again, never breaking eye contact. Derek couldn't get out any words and the room suddenly seemed to get hotter. Stiles' shirt shifted under his hands until they were now touching that strip of flesh. "Derek."

That snapped Derek out of it. He pulled Stiles close, hips against hips, and started dancing with him. It was dirty and totally not appropriate for two cops to do but they didn't care. Derek never realized how beautiful Stiles really was. It seemed he always made up an excuse to be mad at the boy. Maybe Isaac was right, maybe Derek was slowly falling for the chief's son.

Stiles wound his arms around Derek's neck and grinded into his hips. Their foreheads were touching now and they were sweating profusely. The loud music made it so only Stiles heard the loud moan he got out of Derek when he pushed harder against his groin. It was a glorious sound he took pride in causing.

"Stiles," Derek said quietly, lips so close now that Stiles could feel his breath when he spoke. They didn't bother with the aliases as nobody else was sober enough to pay attention. Stiles leaned his head back and stared at Derek. The man he had legitimately secretly been in love with for God knows how long. 

"Fuck it." Stiles crashed their lips together resulting in a surprised squeak coming out of Derek. After getting over the shock though, Derek kissed back just as eagerly and wrapped his arms tighter around Stiles' lean waist. Their tongues quickly got involved as the kiss graduated from innocent to hot and passionate.

They only broke apart when there was a loud bang.

The whole crowd screamed as another gunshot was fired off. Derek grabbed Stiles hand quickly and pulled him to the kitchen. He took two bottles of water and they downed them as fast as they could before running back out to see what the commotion was. 

It was coming from outside and the cops ran through the open front door, ready to pull out their hidden guns if needed. A young boy was holding a gun aimed at another man. "You gave away the fucking money? What do you think this is, charity funds?" the gunman yelled. 

The victim's hands were up and he was staring in fear at the end of the barrel. There were two bullet holes in a trashcan next to him, warning shots. "I'll get you the money! I swear, I just need some more time."

The gunman shook his head and got set to fire another shot but Derek was sprinting across the lawn already, tackling the man to the ground and wrestling the weapon away from him. He pulled out the secret handcuffs too and forced the boy's arms behind his back. The other guy tried to make a run for it but Stiles was already waiting for him and put a pair of cuffs on him too. 

"You're under arrest for the illegal possession of firearms on a college campus..." he went on to tell the guy his other crimes and read him his Miranda rights. Stiles repeated the same for his perp. Fortunately the men were quickly sobering up.

"Y'all are cops?!" Someone shouted from the growing crowd behind them. Derek sighed and held up his badge while also keeping the teen on the ground.

"Officer Derek Hale of the NYPD. I suggest you all make the right decision here before my partner and I have to arrest everyone breaking the law tonight." That made the college students scatter and run away from the scene. Stiles meanwhile was calling in backup.

They made eye contact while holding down the two men. Stiles felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach when Derek looked away first. They'd definitely have a lot to talk about after all this.

~

"We caught them! Parrish got the location of their boss out of them in the interrogation room. I don't know why we're still discussing this," Stiles said to his father the next day at the station.

The chief let out a frustrated groan and plopped in his seat after pacing the floor. "Because Stiles, you and Hale lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree! You may have caught criminals but you two also arrested two men and had weapons on you while being under the influence. I can't just let something like that slide."

"Dad, please!" Stiles begged. "You told us to act like college students. It was a stupid mistake, the whole night was a stupid mistake." His father didn't know the real truth behind that statement. Derek hadn't said anything the whole day or after they brought in the guys last night, he wouldn't even look at Stiles. Maybe he'd read it wrong, but Derek genuinely seemed interested in him for once and not hating his guts.

The chief sighed put a hand to his forehead. "We'll discuss you and Hale's punishments later." Stiles thanked his father and headed out of the office. He made his way to his desk but saw Derek already waiting there for him.

"Hey," Derek greeted him shyly. Stiles was more used to 'hey dumbass' or 'go away Stilinski'. 

"Uh, hi," Stiles replied. The awkward tension between them was so unfamiliar and neither enjoyed it.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Derek asked with a sheepish smile and jerked a thumb behind his shoulder. Stiles glanced around and saw Scott not so subtly peering over the top of his computer screen. So Stiles nodded and followed Derek to the staff lounge. He took a deep breath before speaking. "We need to talk about last night."

Stiles slowly nodded. "Look, Derek. We were drunk, I get it. I'll save you the awkward misery and let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Derek blinked at him and stepped closer. "That wasn't at all what I wanted to say. I wanted to talk about how good it felt."

Stiles raised his eyebrows in shock and his mouth became agape. "Y-you what? It felt...what?"

Derek chuckled and took one of Stiles hands in his own. "I don't know. But that kiss unlocked the feelings I've been trying to push away for so long."

"So this whole time you've been hating me, it was because you liked me?"

Derek winced at that. "It sounds terrible when you say it like that but yes, I like you." It felt like a middle school crush confession.

It took Stiles a minute to create a response. "Well, then. I guess that makes two of us."

"You mean...you liked me too?"

A small smile started growing on Stiles face and he stepped even closer. "I always have Derek. I just thought you hated me so I was mean back."

"I don't hate you." Derek put one hand on Stiles' cheek.

"I know."

This second kiss was less heated and rushed. Their lips molded together perfectly and it made them both curse themselves for waiting so long. 

Stiles pulled back first with a deep breath. "As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you, my father is seriously pissed at us."

Derek just chuckled and pecked Stiles' lips again. He intertwined their fingers between them. "Bring it on."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought! :)


End file.
